Bonnes nouvelles
by Manthy
Summary: Une fois de plus, Kazahaya se retrouve plongé dans le souvenir d'une autre personne... Petit crossover avec une autre oeuvre de Clamp, mais je n'en dit pas plus...


**Auteur :** Manthy

**Base :** Lawful Drug (alias Lawful Drug, Legally Drug et Gohou Drug ) et ... je vous laisse découvrir

**Genre :** Général (je crois...)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Clamp-sensei

**Note :** Ceci est ma première fic, alors soyez miséricordieux !

" Bonjour ! "

Je me retournai. J'étais le seul à la boutique ce matin, Rikouo était allé effectuer une livraison. Il était encore tôt, et cela expliquait sûrement que ces deux collégiennes ne soient pas encore en cours. J'eus comme un frisson.

" Bonjour et bienvenue au Green Drugstore ! Dis-je avec application. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Il me faudrait de l'aspirine, s'il-vous-plaît. "

La jeune fille avait des cheveux châtains foncés et courts, de grands yeux verts, et surtout un magnifique sourire. Elle me paraissait extrêmement sympathique, et … il y avait quelque chose de plus.

" Bien sûr. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas malade ? " dis-je en me dirigeant vers les étagères à côté du comptoir.

" Non, non. Mais mon père a une grippe.

- Et acheter l'aspirine ce matin te permettra de rentrer plus tôt chez toi ! Rappela son amie.

- Oui, merci de m'en avoir donné l'idée ! "

Elles étaient vraiment adorables, à sourire ainsi. La seconde jeune fille, brune avec des cheveux incroyablement longs, couvait d'un regard protecteur sa camarade. L'autre lui souriait gaiement, mais je ne pouvais m'ôter de l'esprit que cette fille était… étrange ? Le mot ne convenait pas. Impressionnante, peut-être, sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Elle était tellement mignonne, tellement joyeuse, tellement puissante. Mais oui, songeai-je.

" Voulez-vous également quelque chose pour faire baisser la fièvre?

- Non, merci. Cela fera combien ? "

Tandis qu'elle cherchait son porte-monnaie, farfouillant son sac, je l'observai attentivement. Oui, elle était puissante. Elle avait un grand pouvoir et c'était ce qui me gênait depuis tout à l'heure. Ma parole, plus jel'observais, plus cela me paraissait évident… Ces capacités dépassaient largement celles de Rikouo, de Kakei, de Saiga (s'il en avait), et les miennes. C'était comme… se retrouver devant quelqu'un d'immensément plus grand. Je ne pouvais que m'étonner de la taille de son pouvoir.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je fus interrompu par un toussotement de la petite brune.

" Excusez-nous mais… nous sommes assez pressées. Les cours, vous savez…

- Oui, oui, désolé, répondis-je précipitamment. Voilà votre monnaie. Revenez quand vous voulez. Et j'espère que votre père ira mieux !

- Merci ! "

Elle m'adressa un dernier sourire rayonnant et passa la porte. Je me sentais heureux. Je me dirigeai vers mes étagères à remplir quand je vis un mouchoir par terre. Sans penser, je m'en saisis et …

¤

_Mon cœur battait très vite et j'avais la gorge serrée. _

_J'avais d'abord couru après le bus, mais il avait accéléré. _

_Il était parti. _

_Je serrai mon sac contre ma poitrine douloureuse._

_Il était parti. _

_Je sentis des larmes courir le long de mes joues et malgré tout je souriais à travers mes pleurs. _

_Il était parti mais… tout se passerait bien._

¤

" Tu dors tout le temps, décidemment… heureusement qu'un client n'est pas entré, ça aurait pas donné une très bonne image du magasin. "

Rikouo m'avait installé la tête sur ses genoux, sans doute pour qu'elle ne repose pas sur le sol carrelé glacé. QUOI? Rikouo avait … ? Je le (ça rappelle quoi ? Si c'est la tête, c'est pas bon) relevai vivement.

" Pour qui tu te prends ! Je dormais pas d'abord !

- Ah bon.

- Non. J'ai eu une… vision.

- Vraiment ! "

Kakei pénétra dans la pièce son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

" Cela vient de ce mouchoir ?

- Euh… oui.

- Suis-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Rikouo, tu peux reprendre le travail. "

Je suivais mon patron jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique, fis le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Saïga et ses gestes embarrassants et m'assis.

" Ce mouchoir appartient à une jeune fille qui vient de passer à la boutique, n'est-ce pas?

- Euh, oui.

- Qu'as-tu pensé d'elle ? "

J'aurais dû savoir que Kakei saurait.

" Eh bien… Je crois qu'elle a un pouvoir… et qu'il est très puissant.

- En effet, c'est le cas. Cette jeune personne possède une magie des plus puissantes, qui peut être ressenti par tous les utilisateurs d'un certain niveau, même s'ils n'ont pas, comme toi, la capacité de ressentir les pouvoirs et les souvenirs. Je l'ai senti s'approcher, et cela a réveillé Saïga. Enfin pas pour longtemps… "

Kakei sourit, me regarda de ses yeux de chat et reprit.

" As-tu ressenti quelque chose en tenant ce mouchoir ? Concentre-toi bien, Kazahaya-kun, c'est très important. "

Je fermai les yeux, laissant les sensations m'envahir à nouveau.

" J'ai ressenti… une grande tristesse, comme un perte. Je crois qu'elle aime quelqu'un qui est loin d'elle et que ça la rend triste. Mais… elle garde espoir. Je pense que… oui, je pense que tout ira bien. "

Kakei sourit.

" Rien d'autre ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- C'est bien, je suis rassuré.

- … Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, avec les derniers événements, c'est rassurant de se dire que quelques-uns au moins peuvent vivre tranquillement sans trop se préoccuper de choses graves. "

Je regardai pensivement Kakei, me demandant quoi il pouvait faire référence. Certes, il y avait des guerres dans d'autres pays, la faim et la pauvreté, et puis tout ça mais… qu'est-ce que cette collégienne avait à voir là-dedans ?

" Ne cherche pas à comprendre, mon petit Kazahaya. C'est aux vieux de se faire du souci !"

- Ah…

- A présent va aider Rikouo à déballer les shampooings.

- Bien, Kakei-san.

- Et Kazahaya…

- Oui ?

- Pense à ramener son mouchoir à cette jeune fille en fin d'après-midi. L'adresse de son collège est sur le bloc-notes près de la caisse. "

J'aurais dû lui demander d'où il connaissait ce genre d'information, mais après tout, à quoi bon.

¤

J'attendais depuis une demi-heure devant le collège et je commençais à me demander si je ne m'étais pas trompé !. Je ne connaissais même pas le nom de la jeune fille, donc pas moyen de demander si elle n'était pas sortie plus tôt, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je finis par m'adresser à une fille à l'air mature, qui venait de finir de discuter avec des amies.

" Je… Désolé de vous importuner, mademoiselle, mais…

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

- Oui !

- Je la connais peut-être. Quel est son nom ? "

Son sourire était extrêmement gentil, et je me sentais d'autant plus honteux. Rougissant, je murmurai :

" Je n'en ai aucune idée. "

Je pensais que la fille éclaterait de rire, se moquerait de rien. Elle se contenta de prendre un air pensif.

" Et cette personne… Pourquoi l'attendez-vous ? "

Je passais une fois de plus pour un pervers ! Ce n'était vraiment pas de ma faute…

" Je dois lui rendre ce mouchoir, dis-je en entrouvrant le sac. "

Tandis qu'elle saisissait délicatement l'objet, jepensai utile de clarifier la situation.

" Je travaille dans une pharmacie, et cette jeune fille est venue avec une amie acheter quelque chose. Elle a laissé tomber son mouchoir, je m'en suis aperçu, j'ai voulu la rattraper mais elle avait… disparu. Un ami a… euh… reconnu son uniforme (je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'on m'avait simplement remis l'adresse du collège) donc je suis venu ici pendant ma pause pour lui rapporter ça. "

J'étais conscient que mon histoire n'était pas très crédible. Très franchement, on m'aurait raconté ça, je me serais enfui en courant. Mais la collégienne devant moi sembla me jauger du regard, puis sourit à nouveau.

" Je sais à qui cela appartient. "

Elle fit signe à quelqu'un dans la foule, et lança :

" Ce garçon a quelque chose à remettre à votre petite sœur, vous pourrez lui indiquer ? J'aurais aimé rester, mais je suis vraiment pressée. Au revoir. "

J'allais lui répondre quand je me sentis attrapé par mon tee-shirt et élevé dans les airs sans ménagement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma sœur, toi? "

Le type était grand et brun, et quelque chose dans son regard me rappelait Rikouo. Mais le plus évident était son pouvoir. Certes, il n'avait rien de comparable à celui de sa petite sœur. Mais on sentait un grand potentiel, qui aurait comme… disparu ? Certains concepts sont difficiles à exprimer…

" Son… mouchoir ! Je suis venu lui rendre son mouchoir !"

Le type ne m'aurait sans doute pas reposé à terre sans l'intervention de son compagnon.

" Allons, allons, du calme… Je suis sûr que ce jeune homme n'est pas mauvais. "

Il avait des cheveux châtains et un sourire aussi bienveillant que Kakei-san (dans ses bons jours, bien sûr). Et chez lui, également je sentais un pouvoir magique. Quelque chose de tout à fait différent, de… eh bien il ne me paraissait pas humain, voilà. Il me rappelait plutôt le sentiment que j'avais quand j'étais proche d'un esprit.

Où avais-je débarqué ?

Le grand brun me déposa alors que sa petite sœur arrivait, en compagnie de son amie de l'autre jour.

" Bonjour !me lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Bonjour… je… vous avez oublié votre mouchoir. "

Je lui tendais le sac en papier dans lequel j'avais demandé à Rikouo de mettre la pièce de tissu. Elle me fit un grand sourire.

" Merci beaucoup. Excusez les manières de mon frère, c'est un idiot.

- QUI est un idiot ? "

Je sentis qu'il était temps de faire mes adieux.

" Je dois y aller… heu… au revoir, mademoiselle ! "

Lancée dans sa dispute avec son frère, je ne crois pas qu'elle remarqua mon départ. Son amie brune me fit signe de la main. Je filai sans demander mon reste.

¤

Je m'aperçu en passant la porte du Green Drugstore que cette histoire ne m'avait pas rapporté un centime. Normallement, j'aurais été furieux. Mais étrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'avoir vu le sourire de cette fille était un paiement amplement suffisant.

"Aaaah, quel honneur, tenir dans ses mains le mouchoir d'une pareille personne. Tu aurais dû le garder, Kazahaya-kun. Quand je pense à l'argent que tu aurais pu gagner en le vendant…

-C'est vrai ?

- Oui, oui. Certains aiment posséder des objets ayant appartenu à des gens puissants. Tu aurais également pu l'encadrer…

- …

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kazahaya-kun, tu me parais troublé.

- Elle… elle est aussi puissante que ça ? Je veux dire, bien sûr j'ai senti qu'elle était incroyablement puissante, mais à ce point-là…

-Ah, l'héritière de Clow Read n'est pas n'importe qui… "

_Voilà, voilà ! Je me suis dit que l'on ne voyait pas assez notre petite Sakura dans les différents cross-overs de Clamp-sensei ! Et puis ça rappelle un peu une autre scène du tome 2 ! _

_Pour ce qui est des « derniers évenements », j'ai essayé de ne pas trop verser dans le spoiler (je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune, moi !) mais je pense que quelle soit la série de Clamp que vous suivez en ce moment - je pense plutôt à X-99, XXX Holic et Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle - vous devez pouvoir faire un lien avec les derniers chapitres!_

_Bon, en fait, c'est un peu dommage, parce que pour ma première fic sur Lawful Drug, j'ai plutôt centré l'histoire sur CCS ! Mais j'adore Kazahaya, Rikouo, Saiga et Kakei (hanyaaa!), donc je pense que dès que j'aurais une autre idée, je la passerai à l'écrit._

_J'espère de tout cœur que les Clamp vont bientôt se décider à reprendre Lawful Drug. . ._


End file.
